The present invention relates generally to nozzles, and more particularly to a novel design for a variable-geometry nozzle.
Nozzles are found in a wide range of applications throughout industry, as well as in various vehicles, power generation applications, and so forth. In many applications, fixed-geometry nozzles suffice for changing the velocity and/or direction of flow of a fluid. However, many applications do or could benefit from variable-geometry nozzles to alter fluid flow characteristics during different stages of operation. Even in applications that are not generally considered to include nozzles, many fluid valves effectively regulate, or even interrupt flow in ways that could be likened to nozzle operation. In many such applications, particularly in valves and regulators, flow metering structures could be configured as nozzles if appropriate variable-geometry nozzle designs were available.
By way of example, in hydroelectric power generation facilities, flow control components regulate flow to turbines. These components generally include injectors that receive pressurized water and deliver the water under conditions of high pressure and flow to turbine blades. The injectors themselves are generally configured as large nozzles or valves that can turn on and off water flow, and also regulate the flow of water depending upon output power needs. Such injectors could benefit from variable-geometry nozzles that could supplement or even replace complex valving and flow regulating structures, if such nozzles were available.
Similarly, in gas and steam turbine applications high velocity flows of expanding gasses are commonly directed through various stages of turbines to drive the turbines in rotation. These applications, also, could benefit from variable-geometry nozzles capable of regulating flow, directing flow, and controlling acceleration or other key properties of flowing fluids. The same is true for applications such as jet or rocket engines, which often employ flow control devices, many in the form of fixed-geometry nozzles for the control of thrust and other power characteristics.
There is continuing need, therefore, for improved nozzle designs that can be adapted or applied to such wide ranges of applications.